


In Strawberry Shortcake and Grilled Mackerel

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Getting Together, Handkerchief Code, High School, Kuroo knew that Kei is pregnant when they broke up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou landed a job at his dream university at 36. After all the hardships, he was so happy that on his first day everything is perfectly well until he met an alpha student:"Since my dad is so stupid to land a decent job at 36. He left my mom devastated and broke their relationship off. I was raised by a single parent. My name is Tsukishima Uradori and my mother is Tsukishima Kei, one of the present senators"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I decided to focus more on the relationships instead of the usual alpha/omega/heat etc. ect.  
> ..  
> Hi Everyone, I'm back with a new fic. Hopefully you can support this as much as you supported "Tell me what to do". I love writing single parent AUs because a lot of my friends are single parents with no luck in love yet, by writing this, i think, that I can somewhat see and wish them happiness in love.
> 
> *Kei conceived Uradori at the age of 16*

One Saturday morning, Kuroo Tetsurou, an alpha, received a very fine printed envelope from the mailbox. He got excited and as well nervous as he read that it was labeled "Ysankumi University". He went back to his apartment and it took him exactly 10 minutes to make up his mind and open the sealed envelope. As to his surprise, he saw an ID with his picture, a very decent one since it was the photo he placed in his application form, and some details below the said photo: Kuroo Tetsurou - Math - #***111.  His jaw dropped and decided to hastily read the letter.

 

_Dear Kuroo-san,_

 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have passed the interview......._

 

He ignored the long introduction and read the last part:

 

_Your first day of teaching at Ysankumi University would be this coming Monday, July 10, 20**._

_Kindly inform us should there be any problems on this number *******14._

 

He jumped from his seat and started to call his roommate, which is on his way to his favorite salon for his monthly treatment, as soon as the line was picked up, he expressed how happy he was and he can't wait until its Monday already. The man on the other line chuckled and said that he'll treat him dinner if he shut up and let him have his beauty rest. 5 hours and 15 minutes later, Tetsurou arrived at his favorite restaurant, luckily his roommate is paying since he doesn't have that much money from job interviews and stuff. A very pretty brunette waved a hand on his way.  Attractive, as everyone addressed him, with chocolate orbs and pale skin. Tetsurou addressed him as Alien Milk Nerd but his name is definitely Oikawa Tooru, an Omega. He ordered his favorite dish and he went on how nervous he was and that this is his dream ever since and so on and so forth.

 

 _Monday came._  

 

Its the day that Tetsurou have been waiting for. He wore the suit that Tooru bought for him after their dinner, sleek black with white accent and a white dress shirt underneath. Tooru also had him wear his old dress shoes as Tooru wouldn't need it anymore since he have tons and tons of extra pairs from his position as councilor of the same school. Tooru wanted to help Tetsurou get in Ysankumi Uni but Tetsurou insisted that he can do it without connections - and so he did.

 

The 15 minute walk to the university is hot and humid but that didn't stop Tetsurou's smile and perseverance fade. He's now standing in front of the gates, breathing the same air as the elite teachers and students, he exhaled heavily and was about to step inside the campus until a student with a messy black hair bumped to him.

 

 _"H-Hey, are you alright?"_  Tetsurou asked.

 _"Uh-yeah. Sorry"_  then he bowed and walked away from Tetsurou.

 

The student was a tall, black haired guy which reminded him that he should comb his hair before going to the chairman's office, golden eyes which is so clear that it can dig through his skin, quite pale - same as Oikawa and quite skinny. The said features alarmed Tetsurou that he reminds him of someone but brushed that thought since its his first day of work, and there won't be any problems - not if he can help it.

 

He was accompanied by Chairman Sawamura to the teacher's lounge to be familiar with his fellow teachers and after that he took a tour around the campus with the infamous  _bara_  teacher, Iwaizumi Hajime. Not as if he can help it, the students addressed their PE Teacher  _Bara-sensei_  since they would kill just to take a glimpse of his buffed arms and that fine ass. Everyone was staring at them, the sight was heavenly, their Bara-sensei together with a tall fine man with that  _oh_  so sharp jawline. Some students have the guts to ask if the new professor is mated or if he's courting someone in which he immediately decline (sine he is single) and he, in no way will mate or go out with a student.

 

They arrived in front of the classroom which will change Kuroo's life forever. His first class, his first advisory students and his first teaching experience. He had other jobs but this is his dream. And it turned to be a reality. He took a deep breath and slide the door open. As far as he can see, 15 students, 8 girls and 7 boys, 5 alphas and 10 omegas. The school is supplying the students their suppressants so both alpha and omega can study together. Luckily, he took his pill before coming as he can feel their gaze on him. He introduced himself and the omegas in his class changed seats with the alphas so that they can sit in front to smell and take a good look at their alpha professor. Luckily, the alpha's in his class is well mannered, not creating a scene and stuff. The students gave introduced themselves one by one and the last person will start his speech until the door slides open. 

 

It was him, the student who bumped in his right shoulder. 

 

_"Oh! Uradori! You can sit beside me"_

_"No! No! Uradori, sit beside me instead"_

 

And the class went wild. Everyone, even the alphas wanted to be this Uradori's sit name. But Tetsurou wondered, who would name his son Uradori (back alley/slums). He cleared his throat and ordered his students to sit properly. They complied and Uradori sat at the back near the window - definitely away from everybody. They resumed the introduction and few minutes later, it was Uradori's turn. He stood up and began his speech.

 

_"I like playing the guitar. I bake, well that's lame but I love doing it._ _I can do a lot of things independently since I'm an only child. I aspire to be just like my mom someday."_

 

Tetsurou's curiosity got him.

 

_"Wow. You must really love your mom"_

 

The class were shocked, an omega student asked him if he didn't know who Uradori was. Or if he's too busy that he's not watching the news.

 

Uradori grinned, and planned to finish his introduction:

 

 _"Yes I love him. Since my dad is so stupid to land a decent job at 36. He left my mom devastated and broke their relationship off. I was raised by a single parent. My name is Tsukishima Uradori and my mother is Tsukishima Kei, one of the present senators"_ and then he sat down and eyes not leaving Tetsurou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Hotaru and Kei have the same Kanji.

**_High school days - Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

 

Kuroo was the captain of his school's volleyball team. With 13 members in total, he was entrusted to share his skills and experiences to his team mates. One Friday morning, he was asked by their coach to stay behind after practice, and so he did. It was all serious exchange of facts about the development of each members of the team until the coach dropped the bomb.

 

_"Tetsurou, we will be having Karasuno here next week. Prepare the team, alright?"_

 

_"Karasuno?"_

_"Yes. Karasuno. Our rival. So I want you to gear up the team so we can have our winning streak, okay?"_

 

_"Ah. I see. Karasuno never got a chance to beat our school since forever"_

 

_"Absolutely. Oh-well. Then I'm off. I believe in you, Tetsurou"_

 

Kuroo then was so pumped up as he assign new training programs for the team. He even asked Kenma, his best friend with pudding head, to research about their greatest rival. They found out that the third years: Daichi - the captain, Sugawara - the setter, Asumane - the ace are third years. Then there's Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita which are second years. And his eyes sparkled when Kenma showed him the first years on the next page of his report. 

 

_"Kageyama Tobio, huh"_

 

_"Ineed. From Kitagawa Daiichi. Oikawa Tooru's junior"_

 

_"Well, let's see if he can stop us or stop you, Kenma!"_

 

_"I have no intentions of showing off, Kuro"_

 

_"Well, you're right"_

 

As he browse further on the same page, he saw a very short orange haired boy named Hinata, a freckled middle blocker named Yamaguchi, and there he saw him. _"Tall, blonde, gorgeous"_ he said to himself. 

 

_"Tsukishima Hotaru?"_

 

_"I think so, why?"_

 

_"No-nothing. His picture on your report shows how interested he is in volley. Haha"_

 

_" He doesn't have facebook or instagram. I also searched for him in tumblr and everywhere but no luck. I saw that picture in Yamaguchi's photos"_

 

_"Oohhh.. secretive. I like that"_

 

_"You like everybody, Kuroo"_

 

_"But I like you the most, Kenma. Hug!!!!"_

 

_"Disgusting"_

 

A week later.

 

The time for the practice game has come and since he is the captain, he was the only one who will go out and greet them. One by one the members alight the bus and Kuroo was there to shake their hands. The last one to get off the bus was the so-called Tsukishima - and his whole world stopped. His body froze from the sight of the blondie and he saw Tsukishima shivered. Their _eyes_ met. Tsukishima began releasing a scent that caught not only Kuroo's attention but also the attention of the other alphas: Kageyama, Daichi and Nishinoya. The freckled boy tried to go in between Kuroo and his best friend but Kuroo shoved him out of the way to touch Tsukishima's hands. _Smooth._

 

Luckily, a smooth hand gripped Kuroo's wrist and pulled him out of the bus.

 

_"You! You will not claim my kouhai. He only presented as an omega yesterday. Get your filthy hands off him!"_

 

_Cruel._

 

That is the only term that went to Kuroo's mind while staring at the silver-haired omega as if he's protecting his own pup. When he turned around to take a glance on the middle blocker of Karasuno, Tsukishima's already gone. The practice continued without ~~_his_~~ omega and as predicted, Nekoma won all of the set. It was already pitch dark when they decided to stop since they are all tired from Hinata and Kageyama's antics. Ukai (Karasuno's coach) and Nekomata (Nekoma's coach) decided that Karasuno can stay for the night for as long as they will be in charge to make dinner - and they obliged since they lost all 7 sets. And Nekomata emphasizes to keep _that_ omega in check as he will also keep Kuroo in mind.

 

Dinner. Everyone is at the cafeteria eating Shimizu and Yachi's Omurice, steamed vegetables, grilled mackarel and miso soup. Kuroo, being Mr. Congeniality and all, went to each and every table to ask how are they doing or if they had fun during the practice matches. Well, he really wanted to get along with all of them but really, he wants to see his omega - his Hotaru. One after another, the crowd became thinner and there he saw freckles and decided to take a seat beside him.

 

_"Yo! Freckles"_

 

_"EEEEpppp! h-Hi! And it's Yamaguchi. Not freckles."_

 

_"Sorry, freckles. Anyway..._

 

_"No. I'm not going to tell you where he is"_

 

_"Jesus Christ. Can you hear me out first?"_

 

_"I'm listening"_

 

_"Well..."_

 

Kuroo found himself scratching the back of his head.

 

_"Well.... at least do tell me that Hotaru's okay"_

 

_"Hotaru?"_

 

_"Well.. His name is Hotaru, right? Or am I missing something"_

 

_"Hahaha.. yes-yes. His name is Hotaru and absolutely, he's fine now. Sugamama's taking care of him"_

 

_"Oh... I see.. Uhm..."_

 

_"Yes? "_

 

_"Well... Can you give this to him?"_

 

Kuroo was never a romantic person. But seeing his Hotaru made him change his mind. He wanted to court him. To claim and mark him. But all in due time. He reached for his pocket to give Yamaguchi a scarlet handkerchief.

 

_"What's this for?"_

 

_"Aren't omegas in need of something from their alphas?"_

 

_"How are you even sure if he wants you to be his alpha, Kuroo-san"_

 

That hurt.

 

_"Well.. just give him that freckles. I'll be going now"_

 

He turned his back from Yamaguchi and dashed to the door. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He's tired. Too tired from the game and from not seeing his omega. How he wished that freckles will give his handkerchief to Tsukishima.

 

**_High school days - Tsukishima Kei_ **

 

He pressed his knees closer to his chest as he sat on the bed of the school's clinic. Sugawara never left his side but he insisted that the setter must also take a rest and he promised no to be a bother to anyone. He promised to lock the door and the window to avoid being attacked on his sleep. Few minutes after Sugawara left the clinic, Yamaguchi asked via text if he's still awake. He was about to close his eyes until he saw the next message that Yamaguchi sent to him.

 

_"Tsukki, If you have trouble sleeping, I'll give you something good. Kuroo-san gave me his handkerchief just tell me if you'll keep it or I can just throw it away"_

 

His heart started pounding so hard as if his ribs would break. 

 

_"2F Clinic"_

 

Five minutes after his reply, Yamaguchi knocked and he immediately opened the door.

 

_"Wow, Tsukki. Lucky you, your best friend is a beta but keep in mind that there are a lot of alphas here, don't go releasing pheromones that much"_

 

_"Yeah. Shut up, Yamaguchi"_

 

_"Sorry, Tsukki"_

 

_".............."_

 

_"Anyway, here."_

 

Yamaguchi handed him Kuroo's scarlet handkerchief.

 

_"He said that Hotaru needs it"_

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

_"Hotaru?"_

 

_"Yes! Hotaru"_

 

_"I don't want an alpha that stupid"_

 

_"Ohh-okay. So I'll just return this to him, then"_

 

Yamaguchi tucked the handkerchief in his pocket. Long fingers grabbed his wrist and the taller boy glared at him and said

 

_"_ _I''ll take that back"_

 

Yamaguchi then gave the handkerchief and said good bye to Tsukishima, reminded him to lock the door, which he did obediently. He went back to the bed and stared at the handkerchief in his hand.

 

_"Kuroo Tetsuoru. There are a lot of Alpha's in Miyagi, why him of all people? I heard that his personality is worst and he looks like he can flirt will all omegas in Tokyo. Why him? Curse you, fate"_

 

He closed his eyes and with so much hesitation, he placed the handkerchief on his nose and sniffed it.

 

Fuck

 

His blood began to boil and his legs began to shake. With every sniff of scent from the object, the intensity in his body becomes greater. He found himself panting - moaning - almost saying Kuroo's name. The grip of his hand to the handkerchief tightened and then he felt something crumpled. He opened his watery golden orbs to find a piece of paper - hidden in between the folded handkerchief.

 

"Hotaru. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, an alpha. I know that our first encounter is very appalling with all the tension and stuff but I would like to let you know that you are my future. I know you felt the jolt in your spine when you locked your golden orbs with mine - but I won't force you though. If its okay with you, I want to get to know you more. Here's my number ***=***=*111. You can call or text anytime, I'll make sure and I will accommodate you. Just. Talk to me. I'll be waiting"

 

He felt his chest tightened and he's not even sure anymore if he wanted this or its just pure instinct. He hesitated. He _did._ Really. But everything in Tsukishima tingled. Knowing that there's an alpha waiting for him - will court him, his hips won't stop moving, his hands aching to get his phone from the bedside counter. This is not what Tsukishima Kei wanted to be - he's not this weak. This wasn't what he's expecting. He expected himself to be in control - his pride wont allow him to bow down to an alpha - but maybe, just maybe it would be different with Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

He started to dial the number that was given to him and after 4 rings, the other line was picked up and hearing the groan from the alpha made him secure - and wet. He can't say a word. He then listened to his alpha.

 

_"Hmmmm... Is this.. Hotaru?"_

 

_"..........."_

 

_"Uhm... Well.... Hello?"_

 

_"..... K-Kuroo-sa-a-san"_

 

_"Hotaru! It is you!"_

 

_"Kuroo-san.. ah...."_

 

_"Wait! Wha-what are you doing?"_

 

Tsukishima started to panic. He can't control the slick coming out from his wet entrance. His pants and underwear are soaked. His mind became foggy. The alpha's starting to get worried.

 

_"H-Hey, Hotaru. Listen, do you need anything else from me? I mean... is the handkerchief not enough? I have few shirts and pillow and...."_

 

_"Y-you....."_

 

_"Huh? Sorry? What's that... I can't hear you.. your voice is too low"_

 

_"You... I want you alpha"_

 

Tsukishima can't hide nor make his voice any lower. He is fully aware that the alpha can hear the squishy noises that this ass and fingers are making. He then heard Kuroo exhaled and grunting.

 

_"Hotaru.. please.. uh... you can continue what you're doing, okay? So... Well... I'm pretty sure I can help you"_

 

_"In me..... In me.... alpha...."_

 

_"Christ, Hotaru. Here.. We can have phone sex, okay? I'll just go outside so I won't wake up my team mates. Okay? Okay?"_

 

_"Second floor, Clinic. Its either you or I'll find myself another available alpha"_

 

He hanged up the phone and patiently waits if his Kuroo will come or if he'll open the door for another alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Continuation of Kuroo and Tsuki's highschool life will be uploaded in chapter 4 :)

The bell rang.

 

_"Kuroo-sensei"_

 

Kuroo looked up to the boy responsible for the shadow that covers his perfect view of the test papers.

 

_"Tsukishima-kun?"_

 

_"Can I talk to you for a second?"_

 

Kuroo shaked his head and flashed a very gentle smile.

 

_"As much as I wanted to, I really have to finish checking these and create a report about my first day of work. You can actually talk to me at the teachers office after your classes, okay?"_

 

 _"You haven't changed. You already got your dream job. How come you can't even spend a few seconds with your own son"_ he said while walking towards the door and slides to close it.

 

_"Uradori.."_

 

Kuroo finished the report exactly at five in the afternoon and is patiently waiting for Uradori to come to interrogate him. But he waited for an hour and a half and still no sign of the raven haired alpha. He decided to take a deep breath and let it pass. He went straight home.

 

XX

 

_"I know what you did, Uradori"_

 

_"Mom.."_

 

_"I'm not stopping you from talking to him but don't get too close. Don't get attached"_

 

_"I know. I won't make the mistake that you did"_

 

_"Uradori. I loved your father. And I've been a dick, yes. But I promised myself not to see or do anything with him anymore"_

 

_"That's why you decided to enroll me at that school, huh?"_

 

_"Stop it. That university is the best one in the prefecture. Don't argue with me."_

 

_"Yeah. yeah. I know"_

 

Tsuki exhaled and brought his arms around Uradori's waist. He brushed his hand on the alpha's back and the alpha squeezed his face on the omegas neck.

 

_"Mom, I hope that I can find an omega like you. Strong and reliable yet gentle."_

 

_"Soon. Soon, my son"_

 

_"Don't you have to review some law or bill tonight?"_

 

_"Nah. I'm very tired and I want to spend my not-so free time with you. You want to go for a drink?"_

 

_"I just turned 18"_

 

_"And so?"_

 

_"You're mom goals, you know that?"_

 

_"Yes, I do. Just don't forget your coat, it's going to be a bit chilly tonight"_

 

XX

 

 _"Just your luck, Tetsu-chan!"_  he smiled so bright as if he's blinding Kuroo with his pearly white teeth.

 

_"Oikawa, can you just.. stop with that"_

 

OIkawa's laughing his ass out as Kuroo told him the summary of his first day at work. Kuroo grabbed the glass half-filled with a somewhat expensive beer and shoved the liquid inside his mouth.

 

_"Well.. I know it's been years but dang! Fate, huh?"_

 

_"Yeah. Fate."_

 

_"Actually, I really hate myself to ask you this but, do you still love him?"_

 

_"Who, exactly?"_

 

_"Come on, Testsu-chan. As if you've dated another omega or someone after him"_

 

_"Why are we even having this conversation?"_

 

_"Because you're a dick and the red string of fate is wrapped around your fingers - again. How exciting"_

 

Kuroo almost throw the glass on his hand to Oikawa's perfectly sculptured face but he just stared at him and said  _"I don't know. I don't really know"_

 

Few minutes later after Oikawa and Kuroo dig in the japchae and sauteed chicken that they ordered earlier. A familiar scent enveloped the whole bar and Kuroo's body flinched voluntarily. He snapped his hands to his nose and Oikawa wondered.

 

_"What the fuck is that, Kuroo? Are you alright? Are you going to puke? I swear to God...."_

 

_"Ca-can't you smell it, Oikawa?"_

 

_"Smell what?.. Ohh... Strawberries.. and (sniff) (sniff) cream.."_

 

 

_"Who... Who the fuck is that?!" he started to pant and his palms are getting wetter and wetter_

 

_"Some sweet Omega I think. God, what is he thinking going to a place like this in his heat"_

 

_"I-I think I need to go home... Oikawa..."_

 

_"Oh my.. Why don't we check the omega first before headi-"_

 

_"No! No! I need to go now"_

 

_"Why? Kuroo, I'm an omega too. I need to help that perso-"_

 

Kuroo stands up and was in the middle of sliding the door of the private room open..

 

"I-I can't chill and forget about that moonshine, okay!? I don't want to get caught up on this" he shouted while facing Oikawa. He was about to get out until a force too strong pushed him back - to the floor and two bodies are pressing against his. Oikawa immediately slide the door closed and was shocked to see the sight below him. On the floor there lies his room mate with another raven haired alpha with almost the same hair as him and a blondie which - which looked familiar and holy - fuck that smell.. That smell is coming right at him. Oikawa's eyes widened and throat became dry. He let out a very brief statement:

 

_"Oh. My. Fucking. God."_

 

The first to stand up from the crash is the younger raven haired alpha, he grabbed the blonde omega and sat in the corner of the room. Oikawa immediately helped his roommate to get up and was shocked to see the scene.

 

_"U-Uradori?"_

 

_"Kuroo-sensei"_

 

As they're both speechless, the blonde, which is apparently goes by the name Tsukishima Kei, is panting. Panting so hard. Eyes squeezed so hard. Grip too tight in Uradori's arms.

 

_"Ts-Tsukki?"_

 

 _"Fuck"_ the blonde whispered

 

Everyone in the room saw and smelled the slick running from Tsuki, his red pants became in somewhat shade of maroon and his golden orbs became glassy.

 

_"Uradori, Let's just leave. okay?"_

 

_"Mom. No. We can't even pass through the reception and some of the customers are alpha's. I saw them staring at you as we entered the bar earlier, with lustful eyes. No. We can't. And even if I'm an alpha, I can't handle them all!"_

 

_"Uhmm " Oikawa decided to but in._

 

_"Uhmmm... Well, this fella here, is an alpha too. I know he's not reliable as much as he looked but he and I can help you. I'm an omega too, by the way"_

 

_"W-Well... Tsuki..."_

 

 _"Stop saying that name, Kuroo Tetsurou!"_ the omega shouted as a huge amount of liquid was released from his hole.

 

_"Oh my God, are you Tetsu-chan's-"_

 

 _"Oikawa"_ Kuroo panted _"can you check how many alpha's are there in the entrance?"_

 

Oikawa didn't say anything as he slides the door open and close then disappeared.

 

_"I-I'm sorry Tsukishima"_

 

_"Kuroo-sen I mean, father. Please help us. Mom's not in heat when we entered the bar and all of a sudden.."_

 

_"Maybe it's because I-I'm near him?"_

 

_"For crying out loud Kuroo, it's not always about you. Uradori, just call the driver to get us"_

 

_"I-I uhh... I want to help you guys get out of here, safely"_

 

 _"Oh, really. How romantic"_ Tsuki frowned and glared with his most ice-cold eyes directly at Kuroo's cat-eyes

 

_"Tsuki-Kei... Kei, please. Just this once"_

 

Tsuki was about to retort until they heard voices outside their room.

 

_"Holy shit, it's here! It's hiding here, Kazehaya"_

 

_"Lucky for us, Tatsun. This room doesn't have a lock"_

 

_"Fuck, I'm all hard just by smelling this strawberry filled omega haha"_

 

_"Let's just take turns, okay Tatsun? Since I'm the one who paid the bill earlier, I'll go f-"_

 

The door slide open and Kuroo's fist met the man's cheek and was reduced to the floor. The other man, Kazeyaha, attempted to grab Kuroo from the back but Kuroo dodged it and planted a fist on his cheek as well.

 

_"Don't fuck with my omega, you cheap-stakes!"_

 

 _"It's not our fault that he smelled like that"_ saying while staring at Tsukishima.

 

_"Besides, If he's really yours how come that he looked so scared. Isn't a mated omega won't release this kind of pheromones and he's all happy and in love and stuff?"_

 

And he wished he stayed quiet.

 

Kuroo's alpha instinct - hearing that he cannot satisfy Tsuki, Tsuki's not entirely his, and Tsuki's afraid of him - kicked. He punched Kazehaya until his nose bled and Tatsun left the scene, running for his life. Kuroo stopped when he saw Kazehaya's eyes closed and not really moving an inch. He then turned to Uradori and Tsuki.

 

_"I'll get you home"_

 

_"N-No. I don't want to do anyth-"_

 

_"I **said** I'll get you home, Tsukishima Kei"_

 

Tsuki just closed his eyes and nodded. Uradori was dumbfounded. This is the true power of a mated alpha. He never saw his mother bow down to any alphas, even in the senate. This alpha - this alpha named Kuroo Tetsurou, is an exception, he is his father. Oikawa came back and asked help from the management to keep the whole thing a secret by flirting with the manager and giving him his number. The other alpha customers are also given free takeouts just so they can leave early for Tsuki to get out safely. 

 

Few minutes later, Tsuki's driver arrived and Kuroo helped Tsuki to get inside while Uradori exchange numbers with Oikawa. 

 

_"H-Hey.."_

 

 _"I'm fine, Kuroo"_ said Tsuki

 

 _"Sorry that I scared you earlier. They're saying about pinning you and stuff so..."_ he scratch his head.

 

 _"Thank.. Thank you as well"_ he whispered while staring down.

 

 _"Uhm.. you're still shaking and I don't see a ring around your finger so..."_ he glanced at the blonde's face and he can definitely see the dash of pink on his cheeks.

 

_"Your point?"_

 

 _"You.. you might still need this.."_ he's holding a red handkerchief with a cat paw logo in it. Tsuki can't control his blush and he just smiled gently, making Kuroo's heart skip a beat.

 

_"I'm fine, Kuroo. I don't need another handkerchief to get off to. Please excuse us"_

 

Kuroo stepped back as Tsuki closed the door and they left.

 

 _"Ahem"_ Oikawa cleared his throat _._

 

_"Yes?"_

 

_"You told me that your omega is hot - but he's way hotter in person. Your son too-"_

 

_"Fuck you, Oikawa. My son is too young for you"_

 

_"Hahahaha"_

 

XX

 

_"Feeling better?" said Uradori while carressing his mother's back._

 

_"Yeah"_

 

_"I feel like I'm in a rom-com earlier"_

 

_"Uradori"_

 

_"yeah?"_

 

_"I'll take half of your allowance with the insult that you made"_

 

_"Mom!"_

 

_"Haha"_

 

_"But, dad's pretty great, huh? So strong and lean"_

 

_"Uradori. I won't give you anything if you keep on talking about your father"_

 

_"Haha. Sorry mom"_

 

Little did they now that their conversation was being recorded by _someone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of High School Days.
> 
> One of the longest chapters I have ever written.  
> I was hoping that their past will just take 2 chapters but I think that it will go around 3 haha :)

**_High school days - Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

 

_"Ho-Hotaru?"_

 

Kuroo knocks at the door and waits for Tsukishima to open it for him. He was literally sweating. He even placed his uniform's necktie to cover his nose. Agitated. His fingers are starting to shiver as the sweet scent of strawberries are getting nearer and nearer.

 

_"K-Kuroo-san?"_

 

_"Yes. Yes. Hotaru. I'm here"_

 

_"Took you long enough. I was about to call that King to - "_

 

 

He didn't have a chance to finish that sentence since Kuroo slammed the door with his fist. Really. Really loud.

 

 

 _"Don't (he pants) Don't fuck with me - Hotaru"_ he said in a low scowling voice.

 

_"Don't you ever say that again! I am your alpha and just - fuck - don't make me angry. I swear to God - "_

 

 

Tsukishima opened the door and placed his arms around the raven's neck. Luckily, since he's taller than Kuroo, he can immediately sniff from the alpha's sweat glands easily. Kuroo can feel the blonde's length pressed on his hip and instinctively, the captain wrapped his arms around the Tsukishima's waist, sniffing the other's sweat glands.

 

_"Scent marking?"_

 

_"Well, I don't want us to start fucking as early as now, well..  right?"_

 

_"Haha. You're a mystery, Hotaru. You're the one who invited me here and then you'll just go soft like that - soft meaning your attitude, since everything else is hard"_

 

_"Fuck you, you took so - so long" he started to pant harder_

 

_"Haha. Silly. I ran as fast as I could to get stuff from the combini and.. so... you know. We're just high school kids and I don't want to ruin your future since I don't have a stable job yet and you're still in your first year. I want to give you the life that you deserve."_

 

_"Fuck you. Fuck you, Kuroo Tetsurou"_

 

_"And I love you too, Tsukishima Hotaru"_

 

Kuroo removed the cloth in his nose and kissed Tsukishima - _and you know the rest._

 

 

**_High school days - Tsukishima Kei_ **

 

Tsukishima woke up with fresh clean clothes and a toasted bread with black coffee on top of the drawer. He placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and took the paper near his breakfast.

 

_"Hotaru, I'm really sorry but I need to help the team warm up. I prepared you a small breakfast and I left my jacket beside you in case you get lonely. You can also call or send me a message, I'll reply as soon as I can. - Tetsu"_

 

He smiled at the simple yet special gesture of the alpha - oh, _his_ alpha. He placed his right hand on his name as he reminisced the goosebumps that Kuroo made him feel last night. When his breath and saliva pampered his name, though as much as he wanted Kuroo to mark him, the older one said that he will only mark Tsukishima when the latter graduated. Kuroo is a gentleman as Tsukishima has established. He may be a dick sometimes but he is really caring. And his heat started to become controllable after taking his suppressants, Tsukishima decided to join the last set of the day before they go back to Miyagi. Kuroo taught him some techniques about read-blocking and he was actually happy that his alpha is taking his precious time to be with him.

 

He was challenged.

 

Aside from Kuroo's team blocking almost all of their attacks, he finds himself lost, very lost. As expected and as he have presumed, Kuroo is a ladies man. Bunch of the volleyball club's fan girls are greeting him after their last game, most of them are omegas and desperate betas. He clicked his tongue and decided to help the others to clean the Nekoma gym. Five minutes. Ten minutes have passed and he's still talking to them. And as he glance in Kuroo's direction, a very pretty omega girl with a cute face, petite body structure and flowy brown hair grabbed Kuroo's arm down so she can easily kiss Kuroo's cheek. The fangirls giggled and a very destructive aroma filled the gym. Everyone but Kuroo turned to Tsukishima.

 

_"Who's that pretty blonde?"_

 

_"I haven't seen him before"_

 

Even without looking, the raven haired alpha knew where's that scent coming from. But before he answered their questions regarding the blonde, Kageyama, the genius setter, placed his hand on Tsukishima's back and whispered something in his ears. Kuroo's eyes widened as he saw Tsukishima blushed and walked away with Kageyama and in an instant, the destructive aroma disappeared and he haven't seen Tsukishima until its time to say good bye.

 

Tsukishima was the last one to board the bus.

 

_"Hotaru"_

 

 _"What?"_ he said with the same bored expression on his face

 

_"Are you mad?"_

 

_"Why would I be? We are not even mates yet. You can do what you want and who you want"_

 

_"Hey-Hey. It's not like that. I can't control her. I'm really sorry"_

 

_"It's fine, Kuroo-san. This is just a fling between two highschoolers. We barely know each other - like, a day or two? Don't worry about it. I'm totally cool with it"_

 

_"I-I want you, Hotaru. You're my omega. My partner. I-"_

 

 _"Sorry to cut your dialogues but we need to go, Tsukishima"_ said Daichi.

 

Tsukishima just nodded and took a final look at Kuroo.

 

_"Thanks for everything, Kuroo-san. Until next time"_

 

And Kuroo stared at the back of the bus until it vanished from his vision.

 

 

**_High school days - Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

 

4 months have passed and Tsukishima's team is now against Miyagi's top candidate for nationals, Shiratorizawa. Kuroo, together with his best friend with a pudding head named Kenma (a beta), a rowdy boy with white and black streaks on his hair Bokuto and a peaceful and olive eyed guy named Akaashi (which are mates already), are watching the game in Kuroo's living room. 

 

_"Holy shit! Did you guys see that!? That's my Tsukki!!"_

 

_"What the fuck, bro! All this time he didn't correct you when you kept on calling him Hotaru! Haha"_

 

_"A total looser, Kuroo"_

 

_"IKuro, can't imagine his expression when you did it with him the first time though.Calling him with a different name"_

 

_"Kenma, shut up or I'll throw your PSP outside the window"_

 

 

Karasuno won the third, fourth and fifth set which made Kuroo so proud of his omega - or so he thought.

 

 

_"Hey! Bro! Bro! Look at Tsukki!"_

 

And Kuroo's eyes glared at the TV screen and his throat became dry at the sight. Karasuno's setter, Kageyama Tobio's right arm is wrapped around Tsukishima's waist. And to his dismay, _his_ Tsukki is not removing nor avoiding it.

 

_"Kuro, it's past 5 in the afternoon. All the trains to Miyagi are packed"_

 

_"I don't fucking care! I will rip his head! I will fucking kill him!"_

 

_"Easy bro!"_

 

 

Kuroo is already getting his jacket, loading his wallet, headphones and some IDs inside his bag.

 

 

 _"DId you forget that you made him jealous before they even left your school?"_ said Akaashi.

 

 

The question made Kuroo hesitate but he's really determined and his alpha instincts are telling him to make Tsukishima submit and kill that genius of a setter in front of him.

 

_"Akaashi, Bokuto would also do the same if he saw you flirting with another alpha. And fuck, on national TV"_

 

_"Kuroo-san, quick question though, are you sure that you're the only one that he slept with? Are you sure that he's not yet mated? Are you even sure of anything since he changed his number and you can't contact him via social media. I think you'll just waste your time"_

 

 _"Ahhkaushieeee"_ said his alpha mate.

 

_"I-I don't know. I don't know but I'm pretty sure that there is no one and I can't let anyone take him away from me. He's mine!"_

 

 

Akaashi's words stung. Kuroo knows that he's right and found himself crying while waiting for the train. Even though he's hurting, even though he's not sure of anything anymore, he just- he just wanted a closure. Four hours of travel and he's finally at Sendai station. Thanks for the map app, he found his way to Karasuno High School - piece of cake, but only to find out that the team went out to get dinner at Tanaka's ramen shop. He sprinted, ignoring the stares that he receives from bumping each person on his way. His hair is messier, filled with sweat and dust, face uncollected and he stopped in front of the ramen shop gasping for air. He slides the door open and a sexy middle aged lady greeted him good evening. He scouted the place before responding to the lady and his knees just fell. The lady - which named Saeko (as it was written on her name plate), offered him a glass of water and let him seat on the corner.

 

_"So.. You're from Tokyo and you're here to talk to you mate?"_

 

_"Well.. he's not my mate - yet but... you know... we.... fu"_

 

_"Ah.. Ah I see. no need to elaborate that part haha!"_

 

_"......"_

 

_"Anyway, I deliver the best ramen here in Miyagi so.... just give me his or her name then I'll tell you the address!"_

 

_"Y-you sure? What if I'm a serial killer?"_

 

 _"Ah- that!"_ she pointed at Kuroo's jacket.

 

_"Huh?"_

 

_"You're from Nekoma High, right?"_

 

_"Ah yeah. Yeah" he stared at his glass_

 

_"I'm from Karasuno. And can I assume that you're mate is in the volleyball club?"_

 

 

Kuroo's surprised! He stood from his seat with his tail wiggling and eyes stared intensely at Saeko's, she laughed.

 

 

_"So? What's his name or her name .. though it can be Shimizu.. Well it can't be Sugawara since Sawamura's banging him -"_

 

_"Tsukki! His name is Tsukishima Kei!_

 

 

Saeko dropped her cigarette.

 

 

_"Oh. My. God."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Present

_"I told you I don't like him"_

 

Tsukishima can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  He wasn't careful enough to notice that there's a recorder inside the car and his father - the former senator heard their conversation. Uradori can't look and just glued his eyes on the floor. Tsukishima Denka is a 63 year old alpha, former senator of 2 consecutive terms. He pressured Kei to run for a position at the senate after he retired. Hungry for power and authority and neglecting to take care of his wife, Tsukishima Hoshi ran away from home and when Denka found out her location, she was accused of adultery and was sentenced to prison. 

 

_"I-I didn't know he was there, Father"_

 

_"Do you think I'm stupid, Kei? You enrolled your son in a school where he teaches and now you went to a bar in your heat and accidentally saw him?"_

 

_"Father, I honestly don't know. And you know that I can't control -"_

 

_"Of course you can't control because you're too weak"_

 

_"I-I wasn't - !"_

 

_"Grandfather, please. We don't really know that he's there"_

 

_"I'm not taking to you, son of Tetsurou. And don't you call me "grandfather""_

 

 

Tears are forming in Uradori's golden orbs and seeing that Tsukishima's heart and body became weak.

 

 

_"Father, we're really tired. We'll excuse ourselves" they turned around and they are about to step outside until:_

 

_"I don't want you to be together with him again, Kei. He's stupid, he's poor and... smelly. Not even to a level of an average alpha"_

 

_"Yes. Yes, Father"_

 

XXX

 

Kuroo went home with Oikawa and as soon as they step foot inside their apartment, Kuroo immediately booted his laptop and opened the folder that contains all of Tsukishima and Uradori's photos. From the moment they knew that Tsukishima was pregnant - to his stomach getting bigger - eating only vegetables and drinking coconut water - tummy growing bigger and bigger. As soon as Kuroo hits the right arrow key, his tears started to fall. The photo he's staring at: the very first photo that Tsukishima held Uradori in his arms. Half opened eyes filled with tears of joy, smile that is almost blinding and hair smothered with sweat from giving birth. Uradori is sleeping, with mouth partly opened. It was _precious._ He remembered how they worked hard for Tsukishima to be admitted to the hospital since they do not have enough money for a hospital - Kuroo begged and begged the doctors and nurses and he promised to pay the bill next week just - he just loved Tsukishima so much that he even swallowed his alpha pride just for him to have a safe delivery. Their savings was not enough during that time since Kuroo is a working student and Tsukishima stopped going to school and focused on the baby while having few typing jobs given by their friends, Tsukishima gave birth when Uradori was just seven months - premature. He even remembered why they got separated. Kuroo heard his phone rang and picked up the call.

 

XXX

 

_"Uradori..."_

 

Tsukishima is worried. Denka never approved of his relationship with Kuroo and to think that they even have a kid, Uradori's life was not easy. He wanted Denka to acknowledge him but he always fail miserably. During his middle school days, Uradori was at Top 2. He went home with his medal after his graduation but Denka slapped his hand at told him that second best is the first looser. He strived harder. High school, he became the vice president of the student council and the top of his class, but not the top of his year. "Failure" as Denka said, he started to hate himself and that is the time that Tsukishima felt that its time for him to know the root of his grandfather's anger.

 

Tsukishima sat beside Uradori on his bed. Uradori was in the verge of crying, Tsukishima hold his hand.

 

 

_"He will never accept me, right?_

 

_"Uradori, let's give him time"_

 

_"But, all my life, 18 years of my life, I devoted to him. I want him to acknowledge me as I am, not Kuroo's son or whatever. I still have the same blood in my veins, mom"_

 

_"I know. I know, sweetie"_

 

_"And I am really thankful that I'm an alpha. I can't imagine that he will treat me twice as hard as he's treating me now"_

 

_"Sweetie, let's rest. okay? You still have school tomorrow"_

 

_"Can I talk to him?"_

 

 _"Sweetie.. You know you can't get involved. I told you already"_ it is now Tsukishima's turn to cry.

 

_"I know you still love him. It's okay. You can be honest with me, mom"_

 

_"It's not that simple anymore, Uradori. We're adults now. It's just.. It's just so hard"_

 

 

XXX

 

The next day at school.

 

"Maybe he's late"

 

"He's always late"

 

"Maybe he got interviewed or what... you know.. politics stuff"

 

"Hey now, everyone settle down and we'll start the class" Kuroo said.

 

 

And one - two - three days - a week has passed and still no sign of Uradori. It was the eight day of his absence and his professors are worried. Since Kuroo was their batch's advisor - and he's really _really_ getting worried, the chairman gave him Uradori and Kei's number and address. _"It's different"_ Kuroo said to himself. Maybe that's why Kei haven't received his calls or messages from the past years, the address is also different since he went to their old house and found no one there. He think thoroughly and decided that he will go to the battlefield tomorrow, since tomorrow is a Saturday and knowing Tsukishima, he wanted to stay at home during weekends, depending if he craved for strawberry short cake or there's an event.

 

"I hope I'll come back alive"

 

XXX

 

Saturday

 

Kuroo asked Oikawa for tips and helped him style his hair for the event.

 

_"My oh my. Dear Tetsu-chan can't keep still. It's like meeting the parents, right?"_

 

_"You mean, meeting with death.. Or better yet, Meeting with satan. Denka-san is like .. a demon .. or Akuma"_

 

 _"Haha. I don't have anything better to do anyway so just call me if you need help, okay? I can call the police for you"_ he winked

 

_"Stupid. I really hope he's alright"_

 

_"Yeah. He's too cute and -"_

 

_"Shut it. Don't go fantasizing about my son, Tooru"_

 

_"Hahaha. Alright. Alright. Go get them tiger"_

 

XXX

 

In front of Tsukishima's residences

 

As expected, going inside will never be easy. Tsukishima's house is very big, with a maze garden and fountain on the middle, guards everywhere. He silently thanked Oikawa for his outfit for today as the guards inside the house are like models or celebrities, he is also sure that everyone of them is an alpha. He's wearing a grey polo which sleeves are folded up to his elbow, black fitted pants and a black leather shoe. He gathered up all his courage to approach the gates and he was greeted by the guards.

 

_"What business do you have in here?"_

 

_"I-I am Uradori's professor. I came because he's been skipping school, I think"_

 

_"Oh. The problem child"_

 

 

Kuroo decided to ignore the comment. The guard pulls up his radio and pressed a button

 

 

_"This is Alpha 11, there's a man about 6ft tall claiming that he's the problem child's professor of some sort"_

 

_"I see.. I see.. Alright"_

 

 

He released the button and turned to Kuroo.

 

 

_"Can you give me your ID first so I can validate with them?"_

 

_"Of course"_

 

_"Hmmm.... You mated? Lucky you"_

 

_"Me? Mated?"_

 

 _"Yeah. You smell like .... caramel and.. what do you call that... hmmm... milk bread"_   then he took Kuroo's ID and walked inside the house, he sent a different guard to be on the look out.

 

It became Kuroo's longest 5-minutes of his life. The guard earlier returned and opened the gate. He asked the other guard to lead Kuroo to the meeting room as Uradori is waiting for him there. Few steps and stairs have passed and the guard knocked on a very huge door with silver accents and gold handle.

 

_"Uradori-san, Your guest is here"_

 

_"Let him in. And I don't want anybody to bother us"_

 

_"Yes, Uradori-san"_

 

 

The guard opened the door and went away as soon as Kuroo entered the cold room. He saw Uradori sitting in the farthest chair facing him with both hands clasped on the table.

 

 

_"What brings you here, Kuroo-san?"_

 

 _"I-I uhhh"_ he scratched his nape.

 

_"Hmmm? Well.. First. I want to thank you and Oikawa-san for helping us"_

 

_"No-no need. It's fine really"_

 

 _"I see"_ eyes not averting his gaze on the older alpha.

 

_"So.. What's the matter?"_

 

_"Well, its been a week and I - we're worried about you"_

 

_"Oh don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine. I just need a recharge. I'm surprised that you paid me a visit"_

 

_"Of course. I'm worried"_

 

_"and in case you're wondering, mom's not here, he's with that grumpy blueberry though, Gosh I hate him"_

_"Blueberry?"_

 

_"yeah. And Kuroo-sensei, please take a seat. I don't want your legs to ache or something since you're almost 40 haha"_

 

 

Kuroo sat beside Uradori's left. 

 

 

_"Can you now tell me the real reason why you skipped school for a week? Are you sick that you need to recharge?"_

 

_"Kuroo-sensei, I said I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I'll come to school on Monday"_

 

_"I-I see. That's good to hear."_

 

_"And mom will kill me if I skipped school next week too"_

 

_"Oh.. yeah... you're right. And by the way Uradori, please. You may call me father or dad.. or papa..., if it's just us... If its oookay with you"_

 

_"Oh-Oh... I think ... Yeah, that's a great idea. Dad"_

 

_"Oh I **object**!"_

 

 

They are so intimate and focused on building their relationship that they didn't notice that the door was opened and Tsukishima Denka was leaning on the door frame.

 

"It's nice to see you again, Tetsurou"


	6. Chapter 6

_"It's nice to see you again, Tetsurou"_

 

 

Kuroo swallowed. A strong scent of dominance enveloped the room and the youngest alpha tightened his grip on his chair.

 

 

_"Denk-Tsukishima-san."_

 

 

Denka walked slowly towards the nearest chair, across Uradori, and seated with such elegance. He gestured Kuroo to sit too since he instinctively stood up when he heard the oldest alpha's voice.

 

 

_"Ahh.. It's been a while, isn't it Tetsurou?"_

 

 _"Yes. Tsukishima-san"_ Kuroo nodded.

 

 

Denka then eyed Uradori and exhaled, he isn't denying that he's showing a face of disappointment.

 

 

_"He really resembles you. All that messy hair and stuff. So, what brings you here?"_

 

_"I-uhm I just wanted to check if Uradori's okay"_

 

_"Of course, he is okay here. We have the finest food and service here at the Tsukishima residences"_

 

_"But-he skipped school-"_

 

 _"Ah-youth. Don't worry about the small details, Tetsurou. I'll hire a private tutor so he can catch up on his classes. Or better yet, I'll have professors to teach him here again. I don't want him to breath the same air with you. Oh dear. Slip of the tongue, apologies Tetsurou"_ he then smirked.

 

 

Uradori looked at his father with longing eyes and pity. He wanted to but in. He really wanted to. But no one can talk back to his grandfather, or so he thought..

 

 

_"My apologies, Tsukishima-san. You may don't like me but.. I am his father and professor. I-I still call the shots. I want him to go to school and enjoy his life-"_

 

_"Stupid"_

 

_"Huh?"_

 

"You're still stupid, Tetsurou. Have you forgotten that it is you who left your son. It is you who is a disgrace to all alphas that you cannot provide for your own family. And it is you who Kei's life miserable. Oh wait. I think I need to thank you for that, with you leaving Kei, I managed to convince Kei to finally agree to Kageyama-kun's proposal"

 

_"P-Proposal?"_

 

_"Grandfather! That's enough. he didn't need to know that.."_

 

_"Uradori, you don't have the intention to tell me?"_

 

_"Be-because..."_

 

 _"See? Even your son doesn't want to talk to you about it. Listen to me very carefully you imbecile"_ Denka cleared his throat.

 

_"Kei will marry Kageyama-kun, his former classmate and his fiance. Kageyama-kun is a lawyer, a very diligent and wealthy one. We need someone who can make us continue our legacy"_

 

_"Even if Kei's not happy with-"_

 

_"It doesn't matter if he's happy. All know is he will do this to secure a bright future for his son. It's actually a win-win situation"_

 

 

 

Kuroo clenched his fists. Voluntarily, his red flag pheromones managed to roam around the room to Denka's surprise. Denka then stood up and walks towards the door frame.

 

 

_"It's nice talking to you, Tetsurou. Please leave before I call security"_

 

 

XXX

 

Kuroo's looking down while walking to the front gates, his mind is too preoccupied to see and sense Tsukishima waiting in front of him.

 

 

_"Tetsu-?"_

 

 

Kuroo didn't looked up. Tsukishima can see that Kuroo's body is trembling and shifted when the blonde's about to take his hand.

 

 

 _"Don't touch me"_ Kuroo said without looking up.

 

_"Tetsu-"_

 

_"I know that I'm a failure, but I'm trying. I'm trying to be someone, someone worthy for you and our son"-"_

 

 

Tsukishima's eyes became blurry with tears. He can sense that his alpha is having insecurities and the omega can sense that he talked to his grandfather because some of the older alpha's scent was still on his jacket.

 

 

_"Tetsurou, please-"_

 

 _"Don't. Just don't. Maybe the reason why I hate your father is because he's right. He's always right"_ Kuroo's tears started to fall.

 

'I-I left because I'm weak. I left because I didn't believe you. I-I just.. I just .. i can't I-"

 

 

Tsukishima didn't let Kuroo finish his speech. He cupped his face with both hands and kissed the raven passionately. Kuroo saw that Tsukishima closed his eyes and his own eyes widened. His brain stopped functioning and he forgot to breathe. As if time and his heart stopped with Tsukishima's touch. The blonde the pulled away.

 

_"Tsukki.."_

 

 _"I-I'm sorry. I just.. My body just reacted. My body responded to make you stop with your monologue"_ the blonde said with his poker face and monotone.

 

_"Ha. Haha.. Hey. I heard that you're engaged"_

 

 

Tsukishima looked at him through his lashes and their eyes met.

 

 

_"No need to be surprised. Your father slapped me to reality. Honestly, when I stepped foot at Ysankumi Uni and met our son, I thought maybe, this time I can do things right. But, you're getting married. Haha. I uhh.. You may not need assistance anymore but I'll be sending 80% of my income to Uradori's bank account. Just let me do what a poor father can do to his son"_

 

_"................"_

 

_"Congratulations by the way"_

 

_"......................"_

 

_"And uhm... Don't let Uradori skip school again. He have missed a lot of the lectures"_

 

_"Yeah"_

 

_"Uhm.. Then I'm off. See you whenever, Tsukki."_

 

_"A-Ah... Uhmm"_

 

 

Tsukishima held Kuroo's wrist. The blonde looked down and the alpha looked at his flushed face.

 

 

_"Tetsurou.."_

 

_"Yeah? I really need to go. I need to make lesson plans-"_

 

 

Tsukishima, face as red as tomatoes, looked at Kuroo's hazel eyes through his long lashes shyly. Kuroo can feel the warmth and engaging strawberry scented pheromones coming from the person in front of him.

 

 

_"Tetsu-chan. Coffee?"_

 

_"Tsukki.. Let go... please..."_

 

_"I insist"_

 

 _"Not today"_ Kuroo turned around and with just a few steps remaining to get out of the Tsukishima teritory..

 

 

_"Please. I beg you, my alpha..."_

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_"Can you stop being nervous? You're the one who invited and insisted for this!"_ Kuroo said bluntly.

 

Tsukishima, in case everybody forget, is an omega. He asked Kuroo to join him for a cup of coffee after the alpha's meeting with his father - which of course didn't went well. Hearing the alpha talk made the omega very submissive and he lowered his head before speaking up, holding his latte with both hands.

 

 _"Ho-How are you, Tetsu?"_ the omega swallowed thickly.

 

Kuroo, as much as he wanted to play hard to get, breaks his walls as he cannot see his omega bothered and all stiff and fidgeting. He stood up and the omega felt a jolt in his spine as the alpha took the seat beside him and placed his arm around the omega's shoulder. Tsukishima's trying his best not to blush but its too late. Kuroo can feel or pierce through the blonde's actions. He observed that the tip of Tsukishima's ears turned red, which means that the omega is nervous. Another one is when the omega crosses his hands and scrubs his thumb with the other meant that he's embarrassed or unsure. Kuroo chuckled and Tsukishima stayed, looking at the ground.

 

 _"Hey. Hey, Kei. Look I'm sorry for growling at you. Please calm down"_ he whispered.

 

The omega was shocked and looked directly at the alpha's hazel cat eyes.

 

_"I-It's okay, Tetsu. I-I'm sorry. Sorry too"_

 

Kuroo smiled and planted a quick peck on the omega's cheek. He didn't avert his eyes as he saw the transformation of Kei's pale skin turned rosy pink. The omega tried to hide his face with his hands but the alpha snapped at took his lips again. Kuroo's lips still taste like what Tsukishima remembered. The kiss was quick and when Tsukishima opened his eyes, well, when did he even close them? Anyway, he saw how calm and genuine Kuroo is.

 

_"I really need to stop. I might do something again and lose the both of you"_

 

_"Tetsu.. I-I..."_

 

Tsukishima's trying his best not to cry. He's fine without Kuroo for so long but seeing, feeling him now, makes all of his resolve shatter to pieces. As if he wanted to be claimed and submit to Kuroo right now. Is this the effect of longing for his alpha through the years? He can't really understand. Is it the feeling of wanting to have a happy family with his alpha and their pup. Is it his desire to be knotted and bear another one of Kuroo's pups? Oh dear he scrapped the last one.

 

_'Tsukki. You didn't answer my question. Why did you invite me for coffee? Though, I paid for our cups actually"_

 

_"Hey. I was about to until you shoved your money to the cashier and freaked her out"_

 

_"Haha. Well, I wanted to be a good alpha to my... I mean to you, Tsukki"_

 

 _"I-I am still your omega...."_ he covered his face.

 

Kuroo almost dropped his cup and planted a deep kiss in Tsukishima's lips. He pulled out leaving the omega's lips glossy with saliva. 

 

_"Don't... Tsukki please. Don't rile me up. And.. and as much as I wanted you, you're engaged. And I don't want to step on any other alpha's territory-"_

 

_"I didn't do it with him"_

 

_"What??"_

 

_"And I have no plans in doing it with him. I want you Tetsu. You're my one and onl-"_

 

XXX

 

Kuroo silently thank the Gods for making Oikawa busy on his job as he texted Kuroo that he'll be going home tomorrow around noon time. He didn't want anyone to see how he can turn his omega to a mess. He wanted to be the only one who can hear or see how the blonde unravel beneath him. How squishy and wet from slick his hole is. How his shoulders went up and down form panting and how the omega is a tease in bed.

 

Kuroo started by slamming Tsukishima's back against the wall and holding the blonde's hands above his head. He closed the gap by kissing, hungrily, nipping the bottom lip of his moaning omega. Kuroo felt Tsukishima's knees are gonna give up so he placed his knee in between the omega's legs for support, slick was present and it went through Kuroo's pants as well. Tsukishma placed his hands on the alpha's neck and grabbed him so he can fully smell his scent glands. The omega purred and caused the alpha to do the same - he nipped and licked the omega's neck causing it to release his favorite scent - strawberries and cream.

 

Kuroo pulled back to see how he turned the omega in to a mess. He smirked. Quite satisfied with the result, Kuroo cupped the omega's thighs below his knees and carried him easily to his bedroom. upon entering, Tsukishima felt.. foggy. It reeks of his alpha's scent and he started to brush his length to the alpha's crotch causing the latter to groan. Without further ado, Kuroo freed his cock. He pushed the omega on his bed, back against the foam and ordered Tsukishima to remove his pants and boxers as well. Kuroo can't help but whistle to the sight. Tsukishima's body became leaner and his cock, that color must be illegal. It brushes in his stomach, oozing with pre-cum. He lifted the blonde's thighs and started to make a trail of hickeys which made Tsukishima arch his back, moaning "Tetsu" and "More More and more". Tsukishima's eyes widened when he felt Kuroo's wet hard tongue playing on his entrance and grabbed the alpha's hair to make him stop.

 

_"Tetsu- I didn't clean. It's dirty"_

 

Kuroo shoved his tongue, swirling and sucking causing the blonde lose his mind to the pleasure and curled his toes from the tension and excitement.

 

 _"I'll clean it for you"_ kuroo said as he placed small kisses, still in the omega's entrance.

 

Tsukishima became impatient. He shifted himself on hands and knees, ass facing his alpha and Kuroo swallowed his own saliva. That perfectly curved ass which haven't been seen nor touch by any other alpha made him so hard, so hard that he started lining his cock against Tsukishima's entrance. His mind said that he needs to prepare Tsukki since it's been so long but his alpha instincts tells him the other. After asking Tsukishima if he's ready to go and gave his approval by an enthusiastic nod, he shoved right away, causing the omega to scream, both in pleasure and in pain. Kuroo planted kissed on the omega's back and asked him to relax. After few thrusts and biting the pale skin, they both came together and Kuroo renewed the bond mark which he did, eighteen years ago. Tsukishima immediately fell asleep while Kuroo plays with the soft blonde curls which he'd missed for so long. He started to reach for the omega's fingers and intertwine it with his. He was about to sleep until Tsukishima's phone rang. He's exhausted but his alpha instincts told him to see who's on the other line. And yes, alpha instincts are always right, he almost threw the phone outside the window when he saw the name "Kageyama Tobio"

 

 


End file.
